All That Glitters
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: It all started the night of the Sheriff Election. A Mayor, A Pawn Shop owner... and a most unexpected turn of events. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the night of the election for Mayor and Regina was perched on a stool at the bar in Granny's Diner.  
The diner was almost empty. The victory party in the back room had broken up a half hour ago and Sidney had stumbled out the back door to hail a cab. He might be a fair to decent journalist but the man could not hold his liquor.

Ruby raised an eyebrow as the Mayor ordered another scotch. "Are you sure you don't want a cup of coffee instead?" she said hesitantly. Regina shot her a withering look. "One glass of scotch coming right up…" said the waitress quickly, disappearing into the back to get another bottle.

The door opened behind her. "Drowning our sorrows dearie?" said a smug, masculine and very familiar voice behind her. The voice of the very last person that she wanted to see right now.  
She slowly turned around. Standing there, in a crisp black suit and pink shirt was Mr Gold. He looked almost unbearably smug.

Regina gave him her most regal look. "Mr Gold… what are you doing here? Come to gloat?" she said frostily. His smirk increased by several degrees. "Oh no… I'm just here for a pint…" he said silkily, walking up to the bar.

Regina rolled her eyes. Ruby came out of the back room with a bottle of scotch and poured her a glass. "Leave the bottle…" she said as Ruby went to put the bottle away. Ruby looked rather incredulous but did as she said.  
The waitress saw Gold and a look of comprehension came over her face. She walked over to him. "What can I get you?" she asked. "A pint of beer if you please… and make it the good stuff…"

"We only stock the good stuff…" Ruby said with a grin, going over to the beer taps and getting him a pint. He accepted it and took a sip. "Not bad…"  
They sat in silence for a while, Regina glowering at him and him smirking into his beer.  
"If looks could kill…" he remarked amusedly. "Really Madame Mayor… there's no point being a sore loser"  
"I didn't lose" she said icily. "You cheated. You set the fire that could have killed me… knowing she'd figure it out and stand up to you…" she snapped.  
He chuckled. "I really have no idea what you are talking about dearie…"

"Bastard…" she muttered, just loud enough for him to hear her. He just chuckled and took another sip of his beer.

Several pints of beer and glasses of scotch later Ruby came over to tell them it was closing time.  
Regina paid her bill and walked outside, stumbling slightly in her heels. She felt slightly better as she felt the cool air on her face. Sidney had dropped her off… and though there was usually a cab around she couldn't see any. She swore under her breath. It would take her ages to get home on foot.  
"Need a lift dearie?" said a voice behind her. She slowly turned around. Gold was leaning against his shiny black Cadillac, looking more smug than anyone had a right to be.  
"Not from you" she said in her most regal icy tone. "I'd rather walk" she added. She tossed her head and turned to go. She hadn't walked 5 steps when there was a crack and the heel of one shoe neatly snapped off. "Fuck…" she yelled.

"If you're offering" he said in a smug silky tone. She took a deep breath, swallowing several scathing retorts as she turned to face him. "I don't think so… but is that ride still available?" she said sweetly.

He opened the passenger door with a smirk and gestured for her to hop in. She took off the heels and slid in the passenger seat. He closed it behind her and got in the drivers seat. The seat were plush and the interior of the car smelt rather pleasantly of his cologne.  
"Seatbelt dearie…" he said with a grin. She narrowed her eyes at him as she did up the seatbelt. He was still grinning as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Though it seemed a long time to Regina, it was only ten minutes after they left the parking lot… that the car pulled up outside the Mayor's mansion. Throughout the drive she had sat in mutinous silence as he snuck amused sidelong looks at her.

Before she could open the door herself he had gotten out of the car, walked around and opened it for her. "Thanks…" she said in a tone of grudging gratitude. He was a smug bastard… but a gentleman nonetheless.  
She opened the gate and they walked up the path to her front door, him holding his cane and her still holding her heels.

"Have a good night Madame Mayor" he said. "Goodnight Mr Gold" she said crisply, turning to unlock the door.  
"Be careful next time you get on the scotch… you wouldn't want the new Sheriff to have to arrest you. After all… you're not sleeping with this one…" he said, unable to resist a parting dig at her. She turned back towards him, dark eyes flashing.  
"You as much as mention Graham again and I swear I'll…" she said, walking up to him. "You'll do what exactly?" he said, completely unruffled and not backing up an inch. "We both know I'm the one with the real power around here…"

She moved in so her face was inches from his. "You don't want to mess with me Gold…" she said in a low soft threatening voice.  
"Oh I really think I do…" he said, voice as soft and threatening as hers. His lips curved in a grin. Her dark eyes were locked on his. For a moment neither of them said a word.

His hands wrapped around her upper arms and he pulled her close, kissing her hard on the mouth. She stiffened in his grip then started to kiss him back, her lips parting for him.

Just as the kiss was growing heated and passionate she pulled away. She looked at him for a second, face flushed and indignant… before drawing her hand back and slapping him hard across the face.  
"What the hell are you…" she snapped, cut off by him grabbing her waist and kissing her again. Her arms wound around his neck and her body pressed against his as she kissed him back.

He pushed her gently backwards and pressed her against her front door. A soft moan escaped her lips as his hands slid from her waist up to her chest.

She looked at him as he broke the kiss, pulling away slightly. "Where is Henry?" he whispered in her ear. A pleasant shiver went down her spine at his words. "Upstairs… asleep…" she whispered. A wicked grin came over his face. She didn't know whether to slap him again or grab him and kiss him.  
"May I come in… please…" he said in a smug yet seductive voice. She frowned slightly at his use of that word but turned around to unlock the door.  
As soon as the door was shut behind them she took several steps towards him, looking at him like something she wanted to eat. When she got near to him she grabbed his tie, using it to pull him in for another torrid kiss.  
As he kissed her back she pulled off his jacket, tossing it on the floor. Her red jacket, his tie and both pairs of shoes soon joined it.

On the way up the stairs she pulled off his shirt and he unbuttoned her blouse, taking a moment to admire the lace and smooth skin underneath. As he looked at her she flashed him a teasing grin and pulled away.

She walked slowly up rest of the stairs and paused at the top, looking at him over her shoulder as if to ask if he was coming. He smirked and quickly followed her up the stairs and along the landing.

The bedroom door was slightly ajar and he grinned as he opened it to see Regina sitting on end of the bed, her blouse on the floor and one leg crossed over the other.

As he approached the bed she slid back with a teasing grin, moving just out of his reach. His grin widened and he slid on the bed, crawled across it to her. She watched as he slid down one stocking then the other, casting them aside.

He slid up her body to look down at her with a Cheshire cat grin. She grinned back at him, her hands sliding up his legs then tugging his belt undone.

She sighed softly as she felt his lips on her neck, kissing then biting down gently. Her head fell back as his lips trailed her neck as along her collarbone.

He pushed down the cups of her bra as his lips reached her breasts, She moaned and shuddered pleasantly as her teased her, kissing sucking and biting at the sensitive skin.

His fingers gripped her underwear, yanking them down, tearing the lacy fabric a bit in his haste. Usually she would have told off anyone who ripped her clothes… but then his weight was on her, his hardness pressed up against her… and all she could think about was how badly she wanted him.

He curled his hands around her hips as he slid inside her with one smooth thrust. She felt him shudder and heard him groan softly as he pushed his body into hers. A moan escaped her lips as she felt all that hardness in her. He was larger than she would have expected.  
Her breath caught in her throat as he started to move, short hard rapid thrusts that made her hips jerk and another moan escape her lips. Her head fell back and her back arched as her body moved against his.  
He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, a wicked grin curving his lips. She tried to free them but his grip was firm. Usually she liked to be in control… but there was something hot about being at someone else's mercy for once.

Her back arched and her body shuddered as his thrusts got a bit harder, a bit faster, a bit less controlled. She couldn't help moaning his name.

Every movement hit that perfect spot … and she could feel that slow torturous, delicious build up of pressure between her legs.  
The orgasm came on her in a rush of scalding, red hot pleasure that arched her back and tore a cry of pleasure from her lips. She tugged her wrists free to rake her nails down his back.  
She heard him gasp then groan deeply as she pushed him over the edge, his body shuddering above hers as he came deep inside her.  
It was several minutes before either of them could move in the aftermath. He managed to roll off her to lie tangled in her sheets, both of them still getting their breath back.  
She lay back on the pillow and closed her eyes, just for a moment… to rest them. A smile curved her lips as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was early the next morning when Regina stirred, blinking in the shaft of light coming in through the slightly open curtain. The light hurt her eyes and her head ached slightly. She groaned, rolling over to go back to sleep.  
Her eyes flew wide open when she realized she wasn't alone in the bed. Lying next to her, still fast asleep was Gold. She stared as him in shock and confusion for a moment until memories of the night before started to come sluggishly back to her.  
The election. Drinks at the diner. Him giving her a ride home. The argument at the door. Him asking to come in... and then... oh god… that bastard…  
Regina slid out of the bed, careful not to wake him. She crept over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear. A glance over her shoulder told her he was still asleep. He stirred slightly in his sleep but didn't wake.

She fished her blouse from the floor and pulled it on, not bothering with a bra. Then she grabbed a pair of trousers out the drawer and quickly put them on. She felt a bit better once she was fully dressed.  
The floor creaked slightly under her foot as she crept towards the door. She winced at the sound.  
"Going somewhere dearie?" came a slightly sleepy but undeniably smug voice behind her. She froze then slowly turned towards the bed. He was propped up on one elbow, the sheets down around his waist.  
"I was going to get some coffee… would you like some?" she asked in a falsely bright cheerful voice. The same voice she used whenever she had to be polite to someone she detested. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing how much he had gotten to her.  
He smirked. "No thank you…" he said, amusement in his voice. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to come back to bed?" he said silkily, eyes sliding down the line of her body. For a moment she was tempted.  
"Tempting… but I have things to do…" she said in a crisp dry voice., glancing over at the clock. 7.15 am.  
"There is an ensuite bathroom through there if you want to wash up…" she said, gesturing to the door in question. "Henry will be leaving for school in about half an hour… and I'd appreciate if you stayed up here until then. He doesn't need to know about our little… escapade…"  
He chuckled and grinned. "Indeed. Don't worry… it will be our little secret…" he said conspiratorially. She nodded. "Thank you…"  
Regina walked into the hall, shutting the door behind her. She quickly raced down the steps and snagged all the clothes that were scattered everywhere. When she peeked in Henry's room she saw that as usual… he wasn't even awake yet. Phew.  
She walked back into the bedroom. The bathroom door was shut and she could hear the shower running. Once she had quickly made the bed she placed Gold's clothes on it.  
Regina paused for a moment to compose herself. She took several deep calming breaths before going down the hall to wake her son.

* * *

Early afternoon found Regina in a little coffee shop not far from her office building.  
The morning had been so busy she had managed to mostly forget about the night before but on her lunch break there was nothing to distract her. She couldn't believe that out of all the men in Storybrooke she had ended up sleeping with him.  
Not only that… but the vivid flashbacks she had been getting all day suggested it had been very enjoyable indeed. Not that she intended for it to happen again… ever…  
As she sat there, absent-mindedly stirring her coffee, her emotions swung from annoyance that he'd managed to seduce her… embarrassment that she'd let it happen… relief that Henry had not found out… and then back to annoyance at Gold.  
Regina was so lost in thought she didn't even notice that Kathryn had just walked through the door.

The blonde smiled warmly when she caught sight of her. "Regina…" she said. "Kathryn" she said with a smile. "Mind if I join you?" Kathryn asked. "Not at all…" replied.  
Kathryn went to get her coffee and brought it over to Regina's table. She looked at her friend with a slight expression of concern. "You look a little tired… are you alright?"  
Regina nodded. "I'm fine. I uh… had a few to many at the diner last night…" she admitted sheepishly.  
A look of understanding came over Kathryn's face. "Ah… right. The election. Sorry that it didn't go the way you hoped" she said sympathetically. "Just so you know… I voted for Sidney…" she added.  
"Thanks. I appreciate that…" Regina said with a small smile. It felt strange but nice to actually have a friend. For a few moments they sat in comfortable silence, sipping coffee.

The little bell above the door rang as Gold walked into the coffee shop. He smirked when he saw Regina sitting there. "Madame Mayor… Miss Nolan…" he said as he walked past them. "Mr Gold…" said Kathryn as Regina nodded her head. He grinned at Regina and walked up to the counter  
Once he had got his coffee and walked out again Regina relaxed. "God he is such a cocky bastard…" Kathryn said. "You have no idea…" said Regina dryly.


End file.
